Port Royal Smash Wiki
Port Royal Smash '''is a gaming promotion and community based in Innisfail, Australia which promotes amateur video game competitions. The name is derived from the parent company Port Royal Network and the tournaments exclusively feature video game tournaments from games in the Super Smash Bros. series. Currently, all sanctioned events feature Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for Nintendo Switch. Various other names have been used by the promotion at various point in the company's history. For a brief period in August 2016, the brand was known as '''Vibe Gaming Smash in line with a re-brand of Port Royal Network's gaming properties. This name reverted to Port Royal Smash following Smashville 2016. During the revival run, the promotion was named Ultimate Smash Championship and was intended as a reboot for the brand. This however was discontinued in July 2019. As in other competitive gaming promotions, Port Royal Smash shows are legitimate contests however story-line-driven and scripted elements are featured for entertainment purposes. Rivalries between players are commonplace throughout the produced online shows as players maybe competing over a championship. Players may exhibit exaggerated personalities to further align their position as either a good guy or a bad guy. Port Royal Smash's initial run began in mid-2015 numerous events that eventually led to the debut of weekly online shows and monthly special events. The first run lasted from August 2015 to October 2016 before Port Royal Network placed the brand on hiatus. Following the release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Network revived Port Royal Smash and the company has seen newfound success hosting smaller Smash Bros. tournaments on a monthly basis. The story-line and scripted elements are absent from the revived brand focusing on competition. History The origins of Port Royal Smash'' can be traced back to 2008. Port Royal Network began to host weekly gaming events featuring Super Smash Bros. Brawl for Nintendo Wii. on Sunday afternoons. These events were known as ''Sunday Heat. Heat and alongside Tuesday afternoon's Velocity, ''they laid the foundations for Port Royal Smash. These events ran through 2009 before being disbanded. In 2015, a relaunched Port Royal Network expressed interest in developing a competitive video game scene. The Network decided to launch a Super Smash Bros. competition which would feature the newest entry in the series - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The Network organised a special event which was named ''SSB Night of Champions' '''in June 2015. Following the success and rising interest in Smash Bros., the Network immediately began plans for a second event the following month titled ''Elimination Chamber. This event featured an innovative new concept of the same name which was invented by the promotion and also crowned the inaugural SSB Champion. With both events proving a major success and continued growing interest, Port Royal Network announced plans to develop a weekly show which was given the name SSB Heat. Prior to the official launch, Port Royal Smash held four events in the lead up to the premiere episode. Portions of these shows can be found on YouTube which utilises the in-game replay and upload features. The debut episode of SSB Sunday Night Heat ''was held on 23 August 2015. Events features commentary which is provided by players however play-by-play is regularly provided by Nexus with Zion also having a large contribution. Beginning with the 5 February 2016 episode, ''Heat began filming on Friday nights. Heat maintained its status as premier event for local Smash Bros. competition in the Far North and was always seen as the flagship program for Port Royal Smash along with Superstars. By September 2016, Port Royal Smash had many championships of which players competed for. Eligibility and contender ship for championships were determined by a loose win/loss system, a ranking system which was published online and story-line rivalries which were played out during promos on Heat episodes. Generally, higher skilled players contested the SSB Championship whilst lower skilled players competed for the Intercontinental and United States Championships. The Tag Team Championship was introduced at Halloween Spectacular 2015. The end of 2016 saw a slow decline in interest in September 2016, Port Royal Network cancelled the weekly shows and placed Port Royal Smash on hiatus. Following the release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Network revived Port Royal Smash and the company has seen newfound success hosting smaller Smash Bros tournaments on a monthly basis. Terminology Port Royal Smash refers to competitors as 'players' for both males and females. During commentary, the announcers will more likely refer to the character names selected such as Mario, Link, Marth etc. rather than the player's name during play-by-play. Announcers will also name moves by their official in-game terms with examples being Jabs, Aerials, Special Moves etc. rather than the universally recognised controller inputs and community developed terminology that can be heard in from other organisations. Port Royal Smash also refers to monthly events as S''SB Special Events. '' Production Initially shows were recorded at the Port Royal Network Outdoor Studio using Sony equipment. The set featured a large screen with an LED lighting net on the left and right. The player booth was positioned in front of the screen with the audiences placed in between. The player booth featured seats for the players, controllers for players to select, food and beverages, along with the audio and visual equipment including the protector and Nintendo Wii U system. Commentary was presented at a separate area on the side of the canopy. Starting in April 2016, production moved to a new indoor studio which was also the main base for Port Royal Network. The new set featured a smaller screen, LED lights on the ceiling and coloured spotlights around the studio which changed colours for entrances and the show being filmed. The player booth initially was in front of the screen similar to the Outdoor Studio however was moved to the left of the set and joined with the commentary table at the end of June 2016. Player entrances were again from behind the screen on the left but changed to where players would enter the booth from their seats in the audience. All productions has always been produced in 16:9 widescreen and starting with the 21 June 2016 edition was uploaded in HD. Port Royal Smash broadcasts features minimal on screen graphics compared to other Super Smash Bros. presentations by other organisations. A small white Smash Ball logo appears in the bottom right, the hashtag in the top left with the Port Royal Network logo in the top right. During championship matches, a quick animated graphic is displayed prior to the match showing which title is to be contested. For championships matches at certain Special Events, an overlay is used which displays information such as sets and vision from the player booth which is similar to presentations made by other promotions. Broadcast Port Royal Smash is available for viewing on YouTube via the official channel with plans to stream to Twitch in the future. On-air personalities Main article: List of Port Royal Smash personalities Port Royal Smash features various on-air personalities including the players themselves (both males and females), commentators, and on-screen authority figures. Heat also has had various recurring on-air segments hosted by members of the roster. Championships and accomplishments Championships Accomplishments Category:Browse